Shadow Coming To Light
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome looked at him with blank eyes, "Why?" She had gotten close to him, let her guard down, and now he was betraying her and Soul society, "Was it all for power?" Only answer she got was the fake smile he always wore before he disappeared leaving her alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shadow Coming To Light**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome looked at him with blank eyes, "Why?" She had gotten close to him, let her guard down, and now he was betraying her and Soul society, "Was it all for power?" Only answer she got was the fake smile he always wore before he disappeared leaving her alone.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Bleach**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Gin Ichimaru**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

**x-X-x**

The ebony haired girl blinked her blue eyes, feeling a certain doom toward her. The feeling of fate that will doom her life of a Shinigami. The Higurashi Kagome shuttered a bit, feeling thankful that she's merely only a shadow beyond those of the eleventh squad.

Hopefully, nobody will notice her today… Of course nobody will, like it had been always. But something told her something would be different today.

She couldn't quite place it but, today seemed like it was off. You know like one of those days you get out of bed, and you shouldn't have. It was like one of those times. Sighing to herself she started her walk to the eleventh squad headquarters.

"Hmm, another boring day...just what I wanted." Kagome muttered to herself, walking down the path to get to the eleventh squad.

She walked slowly there she wanted to take her time, being in the Eleventh Squad was hard, but for her it was easy. She loved to fight, it was a thrill for her, but she didn't like the attention power gives one here in Soul Society.

When she first came here she was disoriented and the first Captain was there to talk to her. He knew who she was, the Shikon Miko. An identity she kept secret. She now used a different name here, well different last name. She now looked a little different too. She had long hip length hair that was semi curly but had streaks of silver-white and blood red. She had gotten them after she achieved her Shiki.

Kagome knew if Captain Yamamoto knew who she was he would play favoritism. He was determined she went straight to the Academy when she got here, but she refused. She wanted some peace before that all happened, if she even wanted to fight again. As it seems though, fighting was in her blood. She craved it.

_Wanted it._

It was like air to her. Fighting was fun and a way to keep her friends with her at all times. They were the ones who taught her all she knew. Kagome was the only one to die in the battle; she gave her life as a sacrifice to bring down the vile man.

It also let Kikyo be alive, it wasn't her soul she needed. It was her life essence.

Kagome was glad Inuyasha had someone to be with. Sure, she loved him, but now that she lived here for so long she wasn't too sure if it was real love like Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Sighing Kagome turned the corner, but out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a glimpse of a man with a Captain Badge walk past her. She didn't get a good look at his face so she shrugged, not really curious as who the person was.

However, that person stopped in his track and looked backward, the smile grew bigger. "Indeed... You are certainly different."

Kagome sighed setting the papers down, she was finished. Looking around the room she saw that the other officers were still working on their paperwork. She was about to get up from her seat when someone crashed through the door, making everyone in the room look over at the source of noise.

It was the lieutenant of the eleventh squad, Yachiru. The lieutenant looked around the room and when her eyes caught sight of Kagome she skipped over to her.

"Gome-chan!" Yachiru yelled happily, jumping onto her desk.

"Um, is there something I can do for you Lieutenant?" Kagome asked, shocked to see her there, and asking for her. This has never happened before so why now.

"Yes, I have come to tell you that one of the captains wish to see you!" she chirped, and jumped onto Kagome's back from her desk.

"A...captain...who?" Kagome asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Captain Ichimaru of the third squad wished to see you! Tell fox-face I said hi, when you get there!" Yachiru said, getting off her back and leaving the room.

Kagome stood there frozen, _'Why does he want to see me!_'

Looking around the room, Kagome felt everyone's eyes on her; she gave a nervous laugh, and hurried out of the room.

_'What did I do? Did I did something to him?'_Kagome was panicking as she went to Ichimaru's office.

It was a well-known fact that the captain could be very cruel to those that offended him. She could only hope that it wasn't anything bad... or even remotely scary.

Kagome gave a hard swallow from her nervousness as she made it to the entrance hall of the third squadron. Like all the others, it was the same but inside waited the captain who wanted to see her… what for? She didn't know.

When she was about to enter, a lieutenant exited and met her. He had blond hair with some of it covering his right eye, wearing the standard Shinigami robes and a Zanpakuto at his side. The feel of him was gentle but strong and fierce.

As his eyes saw her, he gave a gentle smile, greeting before beckoning her inside, "Hello there. You must be Nekozawa-san of the Eleventh Squad. Come, the captain wishes to see you."

"Yes, that is me." Kagome bowed to him, a bright smile forced on her face. She didn't want them to think she did something bad...but she had a feeling they already thought she did by the look her was giving her.

"My Name is Kira Izuru, I'm the lieutenant of the third squad." he gave her a small smile, which hid a sympathetic note in it.

"It's nice to meet you." she forced another smile on her face at the look he was giving her. It was starting to piss her off.

"Follow me." He gestured her to follow, and she did. Kagome wanted to get out of the eyesight of all of the squad. They all were giving her the same look! It only took a couple of minutes before they reached the Captain's room. Kira turned around giving her another smile which everyone was giving her, "Here you go...he has been waiting. Go on in."

She nodded and walked into the room closing the door behind her, not bothering to say anything more to the lieutenant, "Um you wanted to see me Captain?" She asked, stopping in front of his desk.

"Saa, You finally made it Nekozawa-chan!" Gin smiled, watching her fidget under his gaze.

"Hmm." Gin walked around his desk so he was standing right in front of her, he took her chin in his hands and moved it to where she was looking into his now open eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened and stuttered, "Umm... Did I do something wrong for you to call me here, Captain Ichimaru?"

"hmm, I was just going to ask why such a powerful girl like yourself, doesn't show it." He brought his face close to hers.

"Um...I don't know what you mean..." Kagome averted her eyes, not wanting to look him in the eyes any longer.

"You don't do you...I guess I could always ask Yamamoto if he could switch you to my squad, saying I think you would have more potential there, then I could make you show your skills...how does that sound Ka-Go-Me?" Gin said, letting go of her chin, and moving his arms so they were around her waist.

Kagome shivered when he said her name and moved his hands to around her waist; she could see his smirk widened at her reaction to him. Kagome's eyes narrowed, "And what if I refuse to move."

"Saa, then I would just have to make you my lover," Gin whispered in her ear.

Kagome's eyes widened and opened her mouth to yell at him, when instead he covered his mouth over hers. Kagome stood stiff, not understanding why this was happening to her.

* * *

Yuki Note: Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shadow Coming To Light **_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome looked at him with blank eyes, "Why?" She had gotten close to him, let her guard down, and now he was betraying her and Soul society, "Was it all for power?" Only answer she got was the fake smile he always wore before he disappeared leaving her alone. **_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Bleach**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Gin Ichimaru**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome pulled herself away from Gin, breaking the forced kiss, and glaring at him. She couldn't believe he just did that!

"What the hell was that!" Kagome hissed, trying to get out of his arms, but he just held her tighter, making it impossible for her to do so.

"Hmm, I think you know what it was..." Gin smirked, picking up a lock of her hair, and kissing the ends of it. He let his fingers curl around the end, playing with it as he smirked.

"That's not what I meant! Why did **YOU** kiss _ME_!" Kagome asked, emphasizing the, you and me part, and snatching her hair out of his hands.

"Because you're interesting."

Kagome blinked, "You kissed me because you think I'm interesting..." He smirked, which made Kagome's eyebrow twitch, "But you don't even know me...how can you find me interesting!" She didn't understand this man, he was...he was just...he was pissing her off!

He leaned his head down so his mouth was by her ear, "I've been watching you."

This made Kagome shiver for more than one reason, the first, was his hot breath tickled her skin, making the hairs on her neck stand on end, and the second... he was stalking her.

"So...you've been stalking me?" Kagome asked, well more like stated, her eyes narrowing, and vein throbbing on her forehead. Where did he get off to be able to do such a thing? Isn't that an invasion of privacy?

"Saa, I wonder." He told her, making her even madder. He liked the getting her riled up, so he could see the fire in her eyes.

Kagome glared at him. Yeah, she was now sure, he was stalking her, but the questions now were:

For how long?

How much has he found out about her?

How much has he figured out?

...And when and why did he start to get suspicious of her?

"But you are quiet interesting, to have no one notice your true talent for so long, even though you were around so many...you're quite the actress. And all the power you have...it may not be Captain level, but it could get there, if you harness that power, that is." Gin looked Kagome in the eyes; making her feel like she was being drawn into his red eyes, which is something Kagome didn't expect, who heard of having red eyes?

"What are you saying, that you know all what I do." She growled out, not liking where he was going with it. She was hoping he hadn't figured out who she was exactly.

"Far from it, you are too valuable to let others have you, so I am going to make sure everyone knows that you are mine." He tightened his grip around her waist, bringing her closer to his body.

Kagome's eyes hardened, "I don't belong to anyone!"

"Well it's either become mine, or I have you moved to my squad, so I can watch every signal move you make. That and I tell Captain Yamamoto who you really are." He told her, chuckling.

Kagome stared blankly at him, "So you know that?" she glanced at him, seeing him give a cat like grin and a nod she continued, "What do you know exactly?"

Gin kept his cat who caught the canary look on his face as he answered, "All about your real name, and how you are hiding not even Yamamoto knows your fake name. Higurashi..." He paused, looking down at here, "I don't understand why you hide though. It would make everything easier if you didn't."

"No...I want to do things for myself, not because of my name. I am fine where I am." Kagome insisted. She liked her life. She could help out with Soul Society but not have attention on her. She lived peacefully, well as peacefully as a Shinigami can.

"I know." he told her, "That is why you aren't going to have much choice on what you pick, ne?" The grin he wore made Kagome want to slap it off.

"Fuck." She growled, not liking either of the options. Why did these things always happen to her? Can't people find someone else?

"Hmm, is that an offer, Cause I'm willing to take it." Gin asked, nipping at her neck, half-teasing. If she was offering who was he to refuse?

Kagome groaned in defeat, There was no way she was going to get through to this man, everything she said, it seemed, was getting used against her.

"So those are my only options..." Kagome asked, and wanted to scream when he nodded.

"How the hell is this fair!" She yelled, she knew life wasn't fair but this was ridiculous. She wanted to be left alone.

"I never said it was fair, and I did give you a choice," Gin told her, like it was obvious, "I still need your answer."

Kagome glared at him, again, "I don't want to be on your squad, I don't want to be near you all day..no matter how much I will hate it, I guess..."

Kagome tried to find the next words, she didn't want to say them but she knew he was going to make her, even if he knew what she was going to say.

"Say it so I can hear you." He grinned, eyes closing, going back to their usually smiley form.

"I will be...your..." Kagome took a deep breath, " I guess I belong to you, even if I don't want to...for now..."

Gin let Kagome go, he now got what he wanted, but it was only a matter of time before she was his all together, he can settle for this...for now, "I will have your things moved into mine by the next couple of days."

When he said this, it didn't fully register in her mind, but when he walked out of the door chuckling Kagome yelled, _**"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!"**_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Enjoy Chapter Two! XD **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shadow Coming To Light**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome looked at him with blank eyes, "Why?" She had gotten close to him, let her guard down, and now he was betraying her and Soul society, "Was it all for power?" Only answer she got was the fake smile he always wore before he disappeared leaving her alone. **_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Bleach**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Gin Ichimaru**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome glared at the wall of her new room. Her life was crashing down on her and it was thanks to Ichimaru. Thanks to him she was actually being noticed. Well, more like since Ichimaru called her down to see him, her captain was now keeping a closer eye on her. Kagome now had to be more careful, she didn't want her Captain to notice her power. He was a maniac when it came to fighting. She didn't want to end up being on the other end of his sword.

That and she didn't want anyone to find out who she really was. If Yamamoto found out who she really was after she disappeared on him...well she didn't want to know what would happen. When he offered for her to go to the academy when she arrived, she declined. She wanted to have some peace and quiet.

Yamamoto agreed, as long as she stayed in touch, she did for the first ten years. After that she decided to hang low for a couple years, change her name, and get into the academy and start a new life as a no name shinigami.

All threw the academy she kept an average strength facade up. Kagome kept her powers mostly hidden, and after all the hard work of staying hidden she was found out by _him_.

"Jez, why does life have to be so complicated, " Kagome asked herself, falling back onto the bed. Why couldn't life just be simple, like the routine she had before, but now it was gone and she could do nothing about that. It was over and done with, she couldn't do anything more.

_'And it's his entire fault' _She thought darkly, closing her eyes.

"It's not that complicated." Gin told her sitting down on the bed besides her.

Kagome stiffened, opening her eyes. He was sitting too close to her for comfort, "What do you want?"She said it stiffly as she backed away till she was at the edge of the bed. She didn't want to be any closer to him then she had to be.

"I was just checking in on you, no need to get jumpy." He brought his hand to her cheek, cupping it with his palm as his thumb ran across her cheek, "So do you like your new home?"

Moving away from his reach, Kagome glared, and hissed at him, "This is not my new home, it's a prison." Turning her back to him, she looked out the window, and calmed down, "...but for a prison..it's ..acceptable."

"Saa, that's good to hear." Kagome didn't need to turn around to know he was smirking she could hear it in his voice.

Silence now took over the room, making Kagome shift uneasily this was really awkward. She was living with a captain, and he wanted her to be his 'lover'.

Kagome knew there was also something else he wanted from her but she couldn't figure out what it was exactly. She did know though that he saw behind her mask Gin Ichimaru, saw her power that was suppressed, he was what she could be, and he had a knack for making her act like her real self.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome turned and faced him, sitting up, "What do you exactly want from me?" He never did tell her, all he told her that he wanted her as his.

Gin looked at Kagome with a thinking expression, "You don't see things like everyone else. You don't want others close to you, you try distancing yourself from them...most likely it has something to do with your past... And I want to get to see what is behind the mask you hold up..."Kagome didn't know how much he had figured out about her. He seemed to understand her personality, and this scared her.

"And as I said before, you interest me...And when I find something interesting I don't let it go." His smile faltered before going back to normal, "And I am not letting you go."

Grabbing the pillow behind her she threw it at his face, hitting him square in the face and scowled, and "I am only here by force."

Gin sighed before grabbing Kagome by the wrists, pinning them above her head, as he straddled her, "But how long will it be by force?" His red eyes locked with her blue ones, emotion passing threw them. Kagome didn't know how she should feel about this development. Averting her eyes she sighed, but stiffened when Gin moved his head so it was in the crook of her neck, "I will have you falling for me soon enough." Gins kissed her neck, making her jump and give a small squeak in surprise.

"W-what are you doing! Get off!"Kagome's face was flushed red, and Gin couldn't help but smirk, thinking what else he could do to get her face red, or maybe even how much of her could go red.

Gin brought his mouth back to her neck and gently nipped and sucked on it, making red welts, and bruises as he did so. He smiled into her neck, when he felt her shiver from his touch. Moving back her quickly kissed her on the lips before getting up off the bed, "Well I'm gonna go take a shower before I turn in..."He turned around and made his way to the door, before he went in he turned his head slightly so he was looking at Kagome, "fell free to come and join."

He shut the door leaving behind a flustered Kagome, when she regained her thoughts, she snarled at the door he went through, "THE HELL I WILL!"

Kagome scowled hearing him laughing from behind the door, "Damn bastard."

Kagome curled up on the bed with her eyes closed. That man just seemed to stress her out. She didn't understand what went through his mind, and Kagome didn't know if that was a good thing...or bad.

"What are you thinking about?" Gin's voice floated through the room, making Kagome jump and sit up. Her eyes connected to Gin's form. He was standing in the bathroom door, drying his hair with a towel, and the only thing he had on was a towel around his waist.

Kagome's eyes widened, she held her breath as her eyes scanned over his form. His body was well built, but you could never really see it under his uniform, and he was dripping wet, as he stood in front of her in the doorway of the bathroom. He had a towel around his waist and a towel in his hand drying his dripping wet hair.

"Ne, what are you staring at Ka-Go-Me?" his eyes connected with her widened ones. He seemed to love teasing her every chance he got.

"N-nothing!" Kagome squeaked, moving to get off the bed, but ended up falling off the side with a big 'thump' and yelp of surprise.

Kagome groaned and closed her eyes, not bothering to get up off the floor, where she fell. She didn't even open her eyes when she heard footsteps coming towards her and a soft chuckle no far behind. The footsteps stopped by her fallen body.

"Did you like what you see kitten?" Gin asked a cat like grin on his face. Kagome could hear the amusement in his voice. She was starting to hate him even more.

"No...Now get some clothes on!" Kagome still had her eyes closed. She didn't want to take any changes. She liked being innocent, and she didn't need any more mental images, she had enough already.

"Saa, but why do I want to do something like that?" Kagome heard the bed creak and guessed he was now sitting down on it. This just wasn't her day. Couldn't he listen to a simple request?

"Please?" She asked, not up to arguing at the moment. Kagome heard him get up with a soft sigh, then the shuffling of clothes.

"You can open your eyes now." Kagome got up off the floor, and opened her eyes as he said she could. She quickly turned the other direction when she saw him.

"I thought I asked you to put clothes on." Kagome said, blush forming on her cheeks.

"Saa, but I did." He smirked, clearly enjoying messing with her.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, "Just putting on boxers don't count as putting on clothing." She sighed, knowing she wasn't really going to get anywhere with this.

"I'm not going to win am I?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer to the question though.

"No. You have no chance at all." Kagome sighed, and sat down on the other side of the bed. Kagome about jumped when arms snaked around her waist and pulled her down, so she was laying down on the bed in Gin's arms.

" HEY! LET ME GO!" Kagome cried. This was so uncomfortable; didn't he even know what the word personal space meant?

"I'm rather comfortable. so...no" Gin closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. He was having so much fun. This girl was by far the most amusing thing he could find...and she belonged to him...she just didn't know it yet.

Kagome struggled against his hold, but he just held her tighter. She was about to yell at him again when the door slammed open and a person came flying in.

" ICHIM-EHHH!" The voice stopped min word, taking it the scene in front of them.

Kagome stood frozen, blush forming on her cheeks again, '_**WHY ME!**_'

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all liked the chapter XD**_

_**Read and Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shadow Coming To Light**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome looked at him with blank eyes, "Why?" She had gotten close to him, let her guard down, and now he was betraying her and Soul society, "Was it all for power?" Only answer she got was the fake smile he always wore before he disappeared leaving her alone.**_

_**Crossover: Bleach/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Gin Ichimaru**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

The intruder stared at the two with wide eyes before the surprised expression turned to a cat like grin.

"Well, well looks like you finally caught yourself a girl!" laughter filled the room.

Kagome couldn't help but let a dark blush dust her cheeks, her eyes slightly narrowed at the person.

"Rangiku..." the intruder stopped laughing but still had the cat grin in place.

"Yes..?" Rangiku asked, an innocent expression replaced her old one. They look of mischief still shinned through her eyes though.

"What do I owe this pleasant visit?" Kagome could tell he was annoyed, but dare not say anything. She valued what sanity she had left...that and her life.

Rangiku pouted, "I just wanted to remind you that tonight everyone is gathering to have some drinks to celebrate the new Captain of my squad!..." she answered, her eyes sparkled and looked at Kagome, "You can come too...umm?"

Kagome pushed Gin off of her and stood, her face still red from her blush, " My name is Kagome Nekozawa...it's a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Matsumoto of the 10th division."

"Ohhh Gin you caught a polite girlfriend!" Matsumoto laughed, looking straight at Kagome, who fidgeted.

"Hmmm she's not my girlfriend." Gin smirked seeing the pleased look on her face which soon turned into confusion.

"She's not?" She questioned, thoroughly confused. She was sure they were something for the position they were in when she arrived.

Gin brought Kagome to his body, and made her sit in his lap, "She's my fiancée"

Kagome was about to open her mouth and protest when she heard Matsumoto squeal in delight. Kagome cringed, thinking, 'what had he just done.'

"Ohh I can't wait to go tell everyone!" Kagome saw Gin's smirk grow and knew something was going threw his head.

"Saa, why don't you keep it a secret for awhile?" Kagome looked up and gave him a slight frown. There definitely was something going on...and he wasn't sharing. She knew he wanted everyone to know about her 'belonging' to him, so why does he want it a secret. But it's not like she wanted people to know either.

Matsumoto stared at him for a minute, before she smiled, "Sure no problem, my lips are sealed..."

"That's good...so when is the little celebration at?" He asked his fox-like smile still in place. Yup, he was definitely keeping something from her. She narrowed her eyes, lips tight as she watched the two talk.

"Hmmmm probably in about...an hour or so...!" She laughed nervously, "Well I better get going! Bye!" Matsumoto left the same way she came, in a hurry. Kagome blinked, and sighed, today was stressful enough now it was just getting even worse.

"Can you let go of me now?" Kagome pleaded, still sitting in his lap. She moved trying to get up, but he didn't budge.

"Hmm I'm comfortable...so no."Kagome glared at him, hoping it would be somewhat intimidating...but she knew that was highly unlikely.

"Glaring at me won't help...It makes it worse." Gin told her, giving her a quick peak on the lips. His hand slipped up her shirt, making her un-contentiously shiver.

Kagome blinked, "How does it make it worse." She tilted her head to the side, a clueless, but innocent look on her face.

Bringing his face close to hers he whispered into her ear, "It makes me want you even more..."He bit her earlobe softly, "You are even cuter, and I want to keep you all to myself."

_"EHHH!_"Gin let Kagome go and headed to get his clothing.

"You better get ready, since we have to be going soon." He left behind a blushing and slightly confused Kagome, on the bed.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and sat up, when doing so she blushed and glared at the door Gin went through and yelled, _**"PERVERT!"**_

On the other side of the door, Gin smirked, twirling the strap of a bra on his finger, "Saa."

The rest of the night was going to be a long one, more so than they both knew.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Read and Review! xD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shadow Coming To Light**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome looked at him with blank eyes, "Why?" She had gotten close to him, let her guard down, and now he was betraying her and Soul society, "Was it all for power?" Only answer she got was the fake smile he always wore before he disappeared leaving her alone. **_

_**Crossover: Bleach/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Gin Ichimaru**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome glared at the man who was now dressed. She really was starting to hate her life more and more. Every time she turned around _**HE**_ made things worse for her.

She was trying to stay invisible to everyone.

But Noooo! Gin Ichimaru just had to make her life a living hell!

First he blackmails her.

Then she has to live with him!

And now she is engaged to him? Damn-it! Didn't he need her consent to be engaged! From what she could remember about Rangiku she was a gossip!

This was so unfair. By the time they made it to the party half soul society could know! Why oh why out of all the people did it have to be her to find out about them?

Kagome groaned and put her head into her hands. It seemed like she never got a break. Hearing chuckling she looked up and glared, "What is so funny?"

Gin chuckled again, "You are so cute sometime, Ka-go-me." He drew out her name making her narrow her eyes. Half the time she felt like he was making fun of her.

"I'm not cute…" She bit out, getting up to head to the bathroom. If she was lucky maybe she would lock herself in and get out of going to the party with him.

Before she could make it to the bathroom, arms came around her waist, "No need to be mad…"

Kagome gave him a blank look, "I'm not….." That was a lie, and she knew it.

Gin narrowed his eyes, "You are mad at the Fiancée thing aren't ya, love?" He chuckled and moved away from the bristling Kagome.

"And if I am? It isn't like I can do anything now…Matsumoto is one of the main gossip chains in soul society!" Kagome turned to look at Gin, eyes fired up, hair standing on end.

She was more than mad.

She was pissed off with a capital P!

Gin listened to her yell of a couple minutes before pressing her against the wall, "No need to yell love." He smirked, giving her pinned arms a slight squeeze.

Kagome gave a slight hiss, he seemed to be doing this a lot lately, the pinning her down part.

'_Evil bastard._' Kagome growled in her head.

"Now now, put your claws away kitten." He smirked at her. He just loved to rile her up. She was a sight to see, cheeks flushed from anger, eyes full of fire, breaths coming out short. This is how he liked her, and wanted no one else to see her like this.

Gin's eyes darkened as his thoughts trailed off, but shook it off as he heard Kagome yell at him…again. Letting her go he pulled open a box on top of his dresser.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, she knew he was up to something by the glint in his eyes. He

He gave her a smirk as he walked back to her, and grabbed her left hand, slipping something on, before muttering something.

Kagome looked at her hand and about choked. It was a ring…a pretty diamond ring.

"You are a bastard….you know that!" She yanked her hand away from his, and tried to yank the ring off, but to no avail.

Gin chuckled, "It won't come off…it is stuck there till I remove it." He knew better than to give her a normal ring, she would take it off, and he was having none of that.

"Take it off!" Kagome begged, "I don't want it!" Her eyes were wide with horror, and still trying to take the ring off her finger.

"I don't think so…besides we have to leave now if we don't want to be late!" Gin grinned, taking Kagome by the waist to lead her out.

_'Not fair!' _Kagome cried silently as she was dragged away. Ripping herself away from him she moved a couple steps behind him.

After this stunt she really didn't want to be around him, or at least touching distance.

She sighed as they left the apartment; in the back of her mind though she knew tonight was going to long and tiresome.

She just didn't know why yet.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shadow Coming To Light**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome looked at him with blank eyes, "Why?" She had gotten close to him, let her guard down, and now he was betraying her and Soul society, "Was it all for power?" Only answer she got was the fake smile he always wore before he disappeared leaving her alone. **_

_**Crossover: Bleach/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Gin Ichimaru**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome wasn't going to like this. She already had a bad feeling and the two of them hadn't even arrived at their destination yet.

Taking a deep breath Kagome glanced at Gin Ichimaru. He was a weird person, she couldn't figure him out. Just as she started to try to get his personality down her goes and does something that makes her crazy.

Like the ring for instance.

Looking down at the engagement ring, she frowned. It wouldn't come off, she tried for about ten minutes before she gave up. Gin had found it rather amusing, she could remember his smug looking face as she pulled and moved the ring as they walked until she gave a curse and gave up.

That was about five minutes ago, and they were still walking to a destination Kagome figured was the 'party' that was to happen.

Kagome was brought out of her thinking as Gin spoke, "We are here."

Looking at the building they arrived at she blinked, it was a tea shop?'

She blinked thinking, _'A weird place for a party...but whatever floats people's boat...I guess...'_

She followed Gin into the room, not saying anything.

"Captain...you're here!"

Kagome looked to see...Izuru Kira. That is what she remembered his name to be. He was Gin's Lieutenant if she remembered correctly.

Kagome silently stood there as Izuru came to greet his Captain and then he looked over to her. He gave her a polite smile and stood silent for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Ah, I remember you. You were called to meet, Captain Ichimaru a couple of days ago." Izuru blinked as Matsumoto came bouncing over before he could finish his questioning.

"Nekozawa-chaaaaan" Matsumoto sang, as she hugged the poor unsuspecting woman. The Lieutenants and Captains were already looking at her weird from her just being there.

"You know her Matsumoto-san?" Izuru questioned looking at the flushed Kagome. He never heard of her before he meet her to come meet with his Captain.

"Yuuup!" Matsumoto smirked, hugging Kagome tighter causing her to yelp, "She is Captain Ichimaru's fiance."

The whole room went into shock, as Matsumoto looked at him, "Did you know? He is your Captain."

Just then Gin let out a soft chuckle as the whole room looked at them in shock, before all hell went loose and questions were flying at them.

Kagome just sighed, thinking, '_This is why he did it! He knew almost all the captains would be here and wanted everyone to know who I belonged to!...Bastard!'_

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Enjoy! Read and Review! _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shadow Coming To Light**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome looked at him with blank eyes, "Why?" She had gotten close to him, let her guard down, and now he was betraying her and Soul society, "Was it all for power?" Only answer she got was the fake smile he always wore before he disappeared leaving her alone. **_

_**Crossover: Bleach/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Gin Ichimaru**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome sat down at the table where Matsumoto was sitting, she really didn't feel comfortable going to where Gin was going to sit...with the Captains. She was just lucky that the first Captain wasn't there. If he was he would have surely know who she was.

That is something she doesn't want to happen.

Kagome wanted to make her way up the ranks on her own, and not because of her name.

The other person Kagome was glad that wasn't there was her Captain...then again he could show up. He was usually late for everything!...from what Kagome remember hearing from others gossiping while working was he had a tendency of getting lost.

"Nekozawa-chan?" Kagome looked up from looking at her tea to see Matsumoto looking at her curiously.

"Hai?" She had a feeling questions were going to be start getting asked. Izuru and Momo who were sitting silently with them, as well as the two sub lieutenants from squad thirteen looked at Matsumoto to Kagome when hearing her name.

"Since we don't know much about you...tell us some things!" She gave her a cat like grin when taking a sip of Sake.

Blinking Kagome tilted her head to the side, " What type of things do you want to know?" She was going to tell them all she could...well...the most she could with keeping her secrets.

Matsumoto took another drink from her Sake bottle, "What squad are you in?"

_'Should have guessed that one coming.' _Kagome thought as she looked into her tea cup, "I am part of the Eleventh Squad."

Matsumoto looked at her with wide eyes, " Really...I don't see you as liking fighting..." she tilted her head to the side trying to picture Kagome fighting and enjoying it.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply but ended up sighing as she heard a girly laugh, she knew that laugh...it was her vice-captain, which only meant her Captain was close by.

_'Just my luck!' _Kagome thought, closing her eye trying to stay hidden from everyone. She really wished she could go home!

Gin Ichimaru watched Kagome as she interacted with the Lieutenants, his eyes in their usually curvy look as his smile was in place.

He really didn't want to leave her with them, but he knew she would rather be there then over here with him and the other Captains.

"Didn't know you got yourself a girl." a cat-grin was on the mans face. His pink outer Kimono was slipping from his shoulder as he took a better look at the woman Gin brought along.

"Saaa, I don't tell my personal life to everyone..." his smirk widened as the Captains kept watching Kagome.

_'Seems you are more popular than you think.'_ Gin thought taking a sip of his tea he ordered.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_Read and Review! _**


End file.
